The One That Got Away
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: Sarah forgot the Labyrinth and with it all good feelings towards Toby vanished as well, She's Cruel to him, his mother is abusive and his father is gone Toby is abused and alone, but he still believes in The Goblin King and as the one who got away the Goblin King has always wanted Toby, so he plans to bring him back "Class we have a new student please welcome Jareth Underground" .


Tobias Williams (Toby for short) was sixteen years old today, not that anyone would remember. There was a time when Sarah would have remembered but that was so very long ago back when she cared, he could think back to those times when he was four and five when she had loved him, when she would sit and read to him or tell her fantastical tales about _The Goblin King_ and how a girl would wish away her brother only to realized that wasn't what she wanted and go an adventure to save him through a magical labyrinth and meet all sorts of magical creatures and friends and Toby would beg her to tell it again. Sarah was selfish now, she only cared about herself and she was cruel bullying him just like the kids at school where she worked and he went, it wasn't fair that he couldn't escape, but he found solstice in a paperback book with a red cover..._The Labyrinth_. Toby always thought the girl was so _selfish_ in Sarah's story, she never described it as such but he could see her in his head stomping around and screaming at a toddler about how unfair life was about how no one appreciated her, and then just wishing the child away. He'd told her once about what he thought and she got this look in her eyes of absolute anger that someone would dare say that! Toby looked at his clock breaking out of his musings to remember he had school and he did have to go if he wanted to leave without bruises, his father was gone and his mother blamed him, took her anger out on him every chance she got hoping to "beat the gay out", but Toby wasn't gay, he wasn't straight either he was just attracted to dream of a man but when he looked at other boys he felt nothing same with girls, it was just easier to say he was bi then to explain to everyone that he just wasn't attracted to anyone not unless you counted a fictional character who was a figment of his teenaged overactive imagination...

* * *

Dressed in tight-fitting black jeans and a black fitted t-shirt Toby left the house All Star converse on his feet and a necklace with a small crescent moon adorned his neck tucked into his shirt, He'd found it on his dresser years ago thought it was a present from Sarah but when he'd brought it up she'd sneered at him and told him she had not and would never buy him anything, the necklace gave him strength, he didn't know why but he always felt protected when her wore it so he did, everyday. He started the trek to school knowing his mother would be up in a few hours with a massive hangover, he had left some pain killers and a glass of water by her bed for it. Walked into the stone building called school but felt like prison, of course lucky him that his first class was Sarah's! Theater yay! Not, he loved theater but Sarah was cruel to him and he could be shy, she always forced him on stage smirking when he was obviously uncomfortable, he walked into the room and swat in a chair to the far left way in the back, he stared out the window, out into the field and far beyond and he suddenly yearned for his sketch pad, he thought about just drawing on lined paper but opted against it, She'd take it and besides he wanted it on canvas and painted vividly he'd wait til art.

"Hello Class." Sarah as she entered the room in a skirt red, coming just below mid-thigh making it inappropriate for a teacher in a learning environment her shirt was tight and cream-colored, she'd taken off her blazer and undid the first three buttons

"We have a new student today so please make him feel welcome" She gestured towards the door and in walked and boy he was thin(not obscenely so) and tall (most definitely taller than Toby and not as skinny, the new guy actually had some muscle whereas Toby didn't gain or lose weight and had no real muscle to speak of ), his hair was blond in a warm honey way with thin streaks of a midnight/dark blue pulled back in a pony tail, one eye was blue and the other was brown, he wore tight-fitting jeans in black that gave the impression they'd been painted on and a white button down unbuttoned to show a small triangle of chest on the top and one left undone at the bottom, on his feet he wore black boots with three side straps connected to buckles in his neck was a large Crescent shaped pendent hanging from a silver chain, he wore a ring on his finger that was fairly large and resembled a class ring, he was stunning.

"Class this is..." Sarah squinted at the paper in front of her "Jareth Underground"

The boy seemed utterly uninterested with the students who were staring at him his eyes landed on Toby alone in the corner with no one at his table and he rose an elegant brow

"Please sit down Jareth anywhere a seat is available" The tone was flirty and slightly more suggestive but that was the effect Jareth had on people

Each student with an empty seat seemed to hope he'd grace them with his presence, even those with partners seemed to hope he ask someone to rise and allow him the seat, but he ignored them all and their enraptured stares waking straight towards Toby, who upon realizing this refined creäture was choosing to sit near him, had turned his face down and could feel a blush rise on his cheeks. Jareth looked like the Goblin King, but he quickly pushed such thoughts away when the seat next to him was pulled out and occupied,

"Jareth I don't think that's the best place for you to sit, maybe you should sit with a more dutiful student instead of Mr. Williams" Sarah looked slightly petulant that someone was sitting with Toby

"No, thank you madam, I'm quite alright just where I am"

Sarah looked ready to argue but thought better of it when Jareth's faced contorted to look a bit annoyed, she began going over various characters from their latest play and the characterization of them.

"Whats your name?" Jareth asked in his lovely voice

Toby looked up at him and blushed sort of pink-tint "Tobias, But you can call me Toby"

"I'm Jareth" he said, taking Toby's hand he laid a kiss on it a sort of spark slashed through them both and Jareth smiled at the boy's obviously flustered appearance

"Jareth! Mr. Williams! Pay attention surely I'm more interesting than what ever you have to discuss!" Sarah's voice rang out, They hadn't noticed her approach their table, still holding hands they turned to face her

"Of course it is ma'am" Jareth's voice held a seductive quality that seemed to placate Sarah who returned to the front, Toby was distracted the rest of class by the warm hand that didn't let his go...

* * *

_**[A/N: Youre all probably like "WTF do you think you're doing! You haven't updated WDIR? In fucking forever! But well you see I have it written in a notebook but I sit there to type it and get so...bored! Lately I've read a lot of HPDM and The labyrinth fanfiction and I've become intrigued with the Jareth/Teen Toby pairing *blush* So yea...I really want to make this a multi-chapter fic! so I'm going to leave it open and come back after I get WDIR? all typed and put up then I'll finish Their final performance and work on this! The there's the sequel to my Adventure Time Fic and the Re-editing of the blush, a Stony one-shot, the stuff on my bio and a bunch of other craziness! If you read it, Id love it you'd review it! Bye!]**_


End file.
